Tsundere Pet
by Miki-kyon
Summary: Yata disaat tengah bertarung dengan Saru, menabrak seorang gadis yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan cahaya silau. Saru mengenal gadis itu, terlebih lagi, Saru shock setengah mati melihat wujud Yata yang telah berubah ! Just read it ! WARNING : Fem!Yata x Saru
1. Day 1 : Meow

**HELLOOOO, Bertemu lagi dengan Rizaaa~~~ Uuuh, maaf... mendadak Riza bikin fic anime K Project... Aku jatuh cinta pada Fushimi Saruhikooo ! Sialaaaaaan ! Riza nggak sabar buat nunggu K Project season 2 di 4 oktober ! /nggak nyambung. Dan, untuk para SaruMi shippers, maaf, Riza bikin fic ini straight... Riza soalnya bukan fujoshi dan mengidap homophobia (=w=)'' Maap kalau pendek yaa? Riza mau ujian soalnyaa~**

**BTW, ENJOY~**

* * *

**Day 1 : Meow**

**Normal POV**

Yata mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan amarah.

Alhasil, bibirnya berdarah karena gigitannya terlalu keras.

Yata pun mulai memperkencang skateboardnya untuk menjauhi orang orang , menuju ke rumahnya, ya, HOMRA !

_Home Sweet Home_-nya Yata.

* * *

"Yo ! Aku kembali !" ucap Yata saat membuka pintu bar HOMRA

"Yata-saaaaan ! Sudah membeli bahan bahan untuk makan malam ?" Kamamoto menghampiri Yata dengan senang.

"Sudah, nih, dasar perut karet !" kata Yata sambil member dua plastik belanja berisi bahan-bahan nasi kari.

Baju Yata tiba-tiba ditarik kecil oleh anggota perempuan HOMRA yang masih kecil, Anna.

"Makan malam hari ini kari?" tanya gadis berumur 11 tahun yang buta warna.

"Iya ! Ada 'merah' nya kok ! Tenang…" jawab Yata sambil menyengir.

"Yata-chan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bibirmu berdarah ?" kata Izumo sambil mengelap salah satu gelas wine yang dikoleksinya.

"Uuuh, ini…."

"Kamu berantem lagi dengan Sar- ?" Goda Izumo.

"NGGAK. YANG JELAS NGGAK !" Jawab Yata dengan kesal.

Ya, 'Saru' adalah kata yang Yata benci, nama teman sekolahnya dulu yang dulunya amat ia sayangi.

Sekarang dia benci 'Saru' karena berkhianat pada HOMRA.

"Kusanagi-san, orang orang mengkomentari aku setiap aku lewa-"

"Komentar apa, Yata-chan ?" Izumo memotong kalimat Yata lagi.

"Jangan memotong kalimatku terus, Kusanagi-san !" omel Yata

"Ya, ya, mereka komentar apa ? Yata itu manis ?"

"J..JANGAN NGAWUR ! Mereka komentar aku seper-"

"**Chihuahua**." Komentar Eric sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Kamu….." Yata mendeath glare Eric.

Kemudian, Yata menelan ludah lalu membuang nafas,

"Iya, mereka manggil aku chihuahu-"

"**Makanya minum susu Yata-chan** !"

"Kusanagi-san, stop motong kalimatku, arrgh ! Lagipula aku lagi mencoba minum susu !"

Memang, Yata susah sekali minum susu, makanya dia pendek.

Saking kesalnya, Yata mengambil skateboard nya lagi lalu keluar dari HOMRA.

"Yata-san, tunggu !" Kamamoto, si childhood Yata ingin menyusul.

"Nggak usah, aku pingin nenangin diri dulu !" jawab Yata dengan nada kesal.

Lalu Yata membuka pintu dan langsung meluncur dengan skateboardnya.

* * *

Yata saat ini sedang duduk di kursi taman sendirian, nggak, ditemani oleh skateboardnya.

"Kenapa mereka nyebut aku Chihuahua mulu sih… Sialan, nggak ada nama yang lebih keren apa ? Gagak kek ! Apa bagusnya hewan hewan kayak kucing, Chihuahua, panda, atau apalah itu…" gerutu Yata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu sama sekali nggak keren, Cuma_ moe moe_ doang ! Aku nggak moe, aku ini keren !" gerutu Yata lagi.

_"Suara kucing itu….."_ pikir Yata

"Nya~"

"HIIIIIY ! KENAPA AKU JADI NGIKUTIN SUARA KUCING BERAMBUT PINK YANG SUKA TELANJANG ITU ?!" Yata pun mengacak ngacak rambutnya lalu menonjok mukanya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kamu menjijikan, Misaki…"

.

.

.

"SARU ?!" Yata pun kaget sampai loncat.

Tiba-tiba, disebelahnya ada laki laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam dan menggunakan kacamata.

Laki-laki itu menggunakan seragam biru a la polisi Shizume City, SCEPTER 4, alias musuh bebuyutan HOMRA.

Dia adalah 'Saru', ya, Fushimi Saruhiko, mantan anggota HOMRA.

"Misaki yang biasanya** KASAR**, **KERAS**,** KUAT**, **DAN SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA SIFAT MANISNYA**, bilang, 'Nya' ?" Saru pun tersenyum licik.

"SARU ! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISINI MONYE-"

"Dasar **menjijikan**…" potong Saru.

Yata pun menggigit bibirnya kencang kencang sampai menetes darah lagi.

Tanpa disadarinya, aura merah sudah menyelimuti Yata.

Sedangkan Saru ? Dia hanya diam sambil menyeringai.

"Kamu sudah _Out Of Character_, Mi-Sa-kiii~" ucap Saru dengan muka arogan khas miliknya.

"DIAM KAU, PENGKHIANAT !"

"Heh, dasar_ tsundere_.."

Yata pun mulai menyerang Saru, mulai dari menonjok muka Saru, tapi gagal karena Saru menghindar.

Yata mulai menggunakan skateboardnya untuk senjata bertarungnya.

Perkelahian antara mantan sahabat mulai membuat ricuh, sampai sampai saat di tengah tengah pertarungan, Yata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, gadis kecil.

"Uuuh ! Oi, k..kamu tidak apa-apa ?!" kata Yata membantu gadis cilik itu berdiri.

Gadis itu berambut putih, menggunakan pakaian serba putih dan mempunyai mata biru yang indah.

Pupil mata gadis itu tidak bulat seperti orang normal, melainkan terbentuk seperti pupil seekor kucing.

Saru pun kaget melihat gadis itu.

"Oi ! K..Kamu ! MISAKI, MENJAUH DARI DIA !"

"Haaaa ?! Kenapa aku harus nurut kamu ?!"

"DASAR BODOH ! KUBILANG MENJAUH DARI BOCAH ITU ATAU KAM-"

Tiba-tiba, ada cahaya silau yang sangat besar.

Saru pun menutup matanya karena silau.

"Tch, Misaki !" Saru pun berlari menuju ke sinar itu.

Saat sinarnya sudah hilang, gadis berambut putih itu melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, Saru dalam keadaan shock menemukan bentuk tubuh Yata saat ini.

Shock berat lebih tepatnya, untung saja tidak sampai jantungan.

"M..Misaki, kau…"

"..Nya ?!" terdengar suara kecil dibawah Saru.

"**Jadi kucing ?**"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Day 2 : Neko Misaki

**YOSH, sudah liat kalau Riza upload cerita Tsundere Pet versi bahasa Inggris ? Yang ngetranslate bukan Riza tapi Papersetting dari tumblr ! Dia baik banget, mikirin SaruFem!Mi shippers yang ada di luar Indonesia. Jadi dia translate ke inggris deh ! Haaa~ Maaf kalau pendek ya ?**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Day 2 : Neko Misaki**

**Normal POV**

"Kamu jadi… kucing…. Misaki ?" Saruhiko menunduk kebawah untuk melihat wujud Yata yang baru.

Karena insiden tadi, Yata berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang mungil.

Bulunya berwarna_ chestnut_ seperti warna rambut Yata.

"Nya ?! (Kucing ?!)"

"Aku berbicara bahasa jepang bukan bahasa kucing…" ucap Saru sambil mengangkat Yata dengan gentle lalu mulai berjalan.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingati kamu kan, jangan dekati bocah berambut putih itu…. Dia itu_ strain_, belum diketahui namanya, tapi orang orang memanggilnya 'Aoi'..Sekarang masih dalam pencarian oleh SCEPTER 4.."

"Dia punya kekuatan untuk merubah orang lain menjadi kucing… Dia mempunyai penglihatan seperti kucing…" tambah Saru sambil berjalan

"NYAAAA ?! (APAAAA ?!)"

"Jangan berisik, Misaki…"

"Nyaa- (Aku mau dibawa keman-)"

"Oh ya, mumpung kamu jadi kucing…Aku nggak mau kasih kamu ke tempat berandalan liar itu, kubawa kamu pulang~" saru menatap muka yata yang sedang di gendongnya dengan menyeringai.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA ?! ( APAAA ?! NGGAK MAU, BIARKAN AKU PERGI !)

Saru makin mempercepat langkahnya ke asrama khusus scepter 4.

"Tch, kenapa mesti_ Lieutenant_ Awashima menjaga depan gerbang asrama SCEPTER 4…"

"Nyaaa ? (Tundra Woman ?)"

"Misaki, kamu sembunyi di jaketku…" ucap Saru sambil melepas jaket SCEPTER 4 nya.

"HIIIIIS !" ancam Yata dengan bulunya yang berdiri.

"Masuk atau mati ditanganku ?"

Yata mencoba untuk mengaktifkan auranya, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Ia pun mencoba mengaktifkannya lagi, tapi sia sia usahanya.

"Oh ya, saat kamu menjadi kucing, otomatis kekuatanmu akan hilang juga…" ucap Saru.

"NYAAAAA ?! (HAAAAH ?!)" Yata pun terkejut sampai melompat.

"Cepat masuk atau…." Saru mengeluarkan pisau lemparnya.

"NYAAA ! (IYAA ! AKU AKAN MASUK !)" Yata pun mulai berjalan ke jaketnya Saru.

Kemudian, Saru mentup Yata dengan jaketnya dengan lembut, lalu ia berjalan ke asrama SCEPTER 4.

"Fushimi, kenapa kamu melepas jaketmu ?" tanya si _Lieutenant_ SCEPTER 4, Awashima Seri yang menghalangi jalan Saru.

"Eh….Ada buah apel yang jatuh saat aku kerja, dan….aku ingin memakannya…."

"Gumpalan jaketmu itu isinya apel ?" tanya Awashima sambil menatap tajam jaket saru.

"….iya."

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu sampai bohong, awas kamu…." Ancam Awashima yang menyingkir dari jalan Saru.

"Baik, _Lieutenant_."

"Oh ya, Fushimi, nanti malam ada snack saus kacang mer-"

"_Lieutenant_, hari ini aku tidak enak badan… Jadi aku boleh langsung tidur ?" ucap saru dengan penuh bohong.

"Oh ? Begitu... Boleh." jawab Awashima sambil berjalan kearah lain.

Saat Awashima sudah mulai pergi menjauh, Saru membuka jaketnya..

"Oi Misaki,"

"Nyaaa ?! (Apa ?!)"

"Kamu kotor sekali… Tch, mengotori jaketku saja.." ucap Saru sambil mengangkat Yata, lalu menkibas – kibaskan jaketnya.

"Nyaaaaaa… (Kamu….)" ucap Yata yang marah.

Saru kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yata pun segera lompat dari lengan Saru, lalu ia menatap was was ke Saru.

"Haaaaah, udah sore saja," ucap Saru sambil menatap ke jendela.

Kemudian, Saru menatap tajam Misaki.

"Misaki…..kamu kotor, jadi…..mandi sekarang !"

"Nyaaaa ! (Aku tahu ! Aku mau mandi !)"

Yata berjalan kearah kamar mandi milik Saru.

Tiba – tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh sepasang tangan yang besar.

"Kamu **BODOH** ya ? tubuhmu sekecil ini dan bak mandi ku besar…." Kata Saruhiko sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Ny- (AP-)"

"Apa ? Mau pakai shower ? Kamu terlalu pendek Misakiii, membuka pintu kamar mandi saja tidak bisa~" goda Saru sambil menatap lekat Yata.

"NYAAA- (APA KAU BILA-)"

"Memangnya kamu ingin mati tenggelam di bak mandi ?" ucap Saru sambil mengelus - elus kepala Yata.

Yata terlihat kaget, lalu ia menjadi diam.

"Nya…. (Tidak…)" ucap Yata dengan suara yang kecil sambil menunduk.

Wajah Yata terlihat putus asa, matanya sembab, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Terlalu susah untuk menjadi kucing baginya.

Saru menatap wajah Yata tanpa diketahui Yata., ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Yata seperti itu.

"Misaki, aku akan memandikanmu." kata Saru sambil tersenyum licik dihadapan Yata.

"N..N…Nyaaa ?! (ma…ma…mandiin ?!)" ucap Yata yang pulih dari kesedihannya.

Pipinya Yata memerah dan memerah lagi.

"Betul Mi-Sa-Kiii, aku akan memandikanmu !"

Saru meletakkan Yata di ubin kamar mandinya.

"Shower atau Bathub ?" tanya Fushimi sambil melipat lengan kemeja putihnya agar tidak basah.

Saking malunya, Yata memerah terus.

"HIIIS !" ancam Yata lagi sambil mengumpat dibelakang bak mandi.

"Ooh ? Bathub ? Baiklah." Saru pun menyalakan keran bak mandinya.

"Misaki, keluarlah, airnya hangat bukan air dingin !"

"NYAAAA ! (BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA !)" Yata mengeong keras sambil memerah.

"Diam Misaki…"

Saru mengangkat Yata, lalu meletakkan Yata di bak mandinya.

Untung Saru hanya mengisi bak airnya dengan air untuk ukuran kucing, kalau tidak, Yata pasti tenggelam di bak mandi.

* * *

"Oi,Misaki, kalau kamu mandi kenapa nggak bisa tenang sedikit sih ?!"

Yata masih mengumpat di dalam kasur, mukanya tak berhenti hentinya memerah.

"Oh ? Malu karena saat memandikanmu aku menyetuh **dadamu yang rata** itu ?" ucap Saru sambil membuka selimut yang menyembunyikan Yata.

Senyuman licik menghiasi wajah Saru., Saru pun mengangkat Yata yang masih panik dan memerah.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak bakal tergoda dengan **dadamu yang rata**~" ucap Saru sambil menatap Yata.

"NYAAAA ! (DIAM KAMU !)" kata Yata yang menendang wajah Saru dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Oi, jangan nendang mukaku !"

Yata mencakar cakar tangan Saru agar ia melepaskan dirinya sekarang juga, tangan Saru berdarah.

"Hei ! Jangan mencakarku atau kamu jatu-" kerena saking sakitnya dicakar Saru tidak sengaja melepaskan Yata.

Tiba-tiba, keluar cahaya terang lagi yang mengelilingi Yata.

"Misaki ? Hei, kamu tidak apa ap-" kata Saru sambil mendekatkan diri ke Yata.

"SIAL, SAKIT TAUUU !"

"Ha ?" Saru tercengang mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

Saat cahaya tadi menghilang, munculah tubuh manusia yang dikenal Saru.

Saru pun terkejut melihat tubuh Yata yang kembali menjadi manusia.

Saat melihat tubuh Yata yang normal kembali dengan SANGAT jelas, Saru mulai menyeringai.

"Misaki kamu sudah menjadi orang ?" tanya Saru dengan santainya.

"HAAA ?! Aku menjadi normal lagi ! Akhirnya !" Yata mengecek tubuhnya satu per satu.

Dimulai ia memegang kaki, tangan, kepala, dan semuanya normal kembali.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa, aku normal kembali !" Yata pun tertawa bahagia.

"Ada satu yang kurang lhooo~" ucap Saru sambil mendekati Yata.

"Memangnya apaan ?!" ucap Yata sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Saru.

Saru hanya tertawa kecil dan melepas kemeja putihnya, sehingga Saru setengah telanjang.

"UUU…UWAAAAAA ! NGAPAIN LEPAS BAJU DI DEPAN PEREMPUAN ?!" kata Yata sambil menutup matanya.

"Yang lebih parah kamu, Misaki~" kata Saru sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ha ?"

"Kamu **telanjang bulat**…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE **


	3. Day 3 : Stay

**Hai, haiiii~ Riza kembali dari perang terakhir Riza, ya, Ujian Kenaikan Kelas~ Riza belum terima rapot sih, Kalian semua doain Riza, semoga naik kelas yaaaaa~~~ \(*w*)/ Gomen, chapter ini agak ke rated M 2%**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Day 3 : Stay**

**Normal POV**

"Haaa ?"

"Sudah kubilng, kamu **telanjang penuh** Misaki~" Saru tersunyum licik melihat Yata.

"KAMU INI NGOMONG APAA-" Yata merasa tubuhnya dingin terhembus AC di kamar Saru.

Keringat dingin jatuh mengalir ke pipi Yata, perlahan –lahan ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya.

"Ti...ti...ti...dak.." kata Yata terbata-bata.

Ia menatap Saru yang menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya.

"SARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! JANGAN LIATIN AKU TERUUUUUUUUS ! DASAR KAU MONYET MESUM !" teriak Yata sekeras mungkin sampai sampai suaranya terdengar di area SCEPTER 4.

Saru pun menutup telinganya saat Yata teriak.

Mendadak, seluruh penghuni asrama SCEPTER 4 keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sumber suara itu.

"TOK TOK TOK !"

Saru pun kaget ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, matilah ia jika ketahuan membawa anggota HOMRA ke wilayah SCEPTER 4, apalagi ia membawa seorang gadis yang sedang telanjang.

"Fushimi , tolong buka pintunya !"

"OI ! MONYET MESUM ! INI SEMUA GARA GARA KAM-"

"Tch," Saru berlari ke arah Yata yang masih panik.

Dengan paksa, ia memakaikan kemeja putihnya ke Yata, karena cepat cepat, ia belum mengancingi kemejanya dengan ngasal.

"Fushimi, buka pint-"

"Tolong sabar ! Aku sedang memakai celanaku !" teriak Saru dari dalam ruangan.

Ia melempar Yata ke kasurnya lalu menutupnya dengan selimut.

Saru membuka kunci pintu.

Kemudian Saru memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut, menyisakan kedua lengan dan kepalanya agar tidak tertutup oleh selimut.

Lalu, ia merangkul Yata di dalam Selimut.

"Fushimi, aku akan mas-"

"Masuk saja, pintu tidak dikunci."

Pintu pun dibuka,

Ada _Lieutenant_ Awashima, Doumyoji, dan Goto yang berjalan masuk, tentu saja mereka tidak memakai seragam SCEPTER 4, melainkan baju tidur mereka masing masing.

"Aku mendengar ada suara yang keras, menurutku itu bersumber dari ruangan ini." Jelas Lieutenant Awashima.

"_Lieutenant_, anda ini bicara apa ?" jawab Saru datar.

Sementara itu, Yata memerah merah dan memerah lagi didalam selimut.

Yata yang hanya dilapisi kemeja Saru yang kebesaran dan tipis, dipeluk erat oleh Saru yang masih setengah telanjang.

Muka Yata menyentuh dada Saru yang bidang, tentu saja dia memerah.

'_Heran, kok disini hangat..._' pikir Yata sambil memerah.

Tentu saja kalian memikir pasti ada gumpalan di selimut menandakan ada seseorang, tetapi ini tidak, selimut SCEPTER 4 itu _high class_, sehingga selimutnya tebal sekali, ada gumpalan di selimut, tetapi kecil sekali.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mendengar apa apa, Fushimi ?" ucap _Lieutenant_ meyakinkan.

"Ahh, sudahlah _Lieutenant_, aku mau ngantuk, mungkin itu suara **orang** **mabuk yang menabrak tiang lalu** **diliat oleh orang lain**, **lalu ia menjadi emosi**." Jawab Saru sambil pura-pura menutup matanya lalu ia memasukkan kepalanya ke selimut.

Di dalam selimut, Saru memeletkan lidah ke Yata.

Yata yang melihat itu langsung berang dan mulai bergerak-gerak.

Yata memberi Saru telepati seperti,

'MATI KAU, MATI KAU, MATI KAU'

Saru hanya tersenyum licik melihat Yata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Aku baru ingat kalau Fushimi sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Lieutenant Awashima sambil menarik Doumyoji dan Goto yang dari tadi diam.

"BLAM !"

1 detik setelah pintu ditutup, Yata keluar dari selimut.

"UAAAH ! AKU TIDAK TAHAN !" kata Yata yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Diam, atau kamu akan ditangkap mereka lagi..."

"Monyet sialan, kamu mengintipku saat telanjang tadi ?!" kata Yata yang meremas pipi Saru.

"Apakah kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu setelah kutolong tadi ?" kata Saru sambil melepaskan tangan Yata dari pipinya.

.

.

.

"SI...SIALAN KA-"

"Aku mau mendengarnya darimu, MI-SA-KI~"

Yata diam sejenak, dia berpikir, hari ini ia sudah ditolong Saru beberapa kali saat dia sedang lengah.

"..ter...r..ima...kas..ih" ucap Yata mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil dan tidak jelas pula.

"Ha ? Ngomong yang jelas ! Apakah kamu kehilangan kemampuanmu berbicara bahasa manusia setelah berubah menjadi kucing ?"

"Dasar tuli ! Kubilang, ...TERI..MA KA...SIH"

"Masih tidak jelas, tapi sudah cukuplah~" ejek Saru sambil menatap Yata.

"SUDAH AH ! Aku mau balik ke apartemenku !" ucap Yata mau turun dari kasur, tapi dicegat oleh lengan yang kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

Saru berbisik pas ditelinganya Yata,

"Oh ? Dengan baju seperti ini ?"

Yata melirik sekali lagi ke arah baju yang ia pakai sekarang.

Dengan refleks, ia **tidak sengaja** menampar pas muka Saru.

"Oww...Itu sakit, MI-SA-KI."

"Astaga Saru ! Maaf maaf ! Itu refleks, sumpah itu refleks ! Kamu tidak apa apa ?!"

"Ada hukumannya MI-SA-KI~"

"Apa maksu-"

Terlambat, Saru sudah mendorong Yata ke kasur terlebih dahulu.

Posisi Saru berada di atas, Yata dibawah,

"SARU ! SARU ! SARUUUUUUUUUU ! AKU BELUM SIAP ! OI ! KAU DENGAR AKU NGGAK ?!"

Saru tertawa kecil, itu membuat Yata semakin ketakutan.

Kaki Yata menendang-nendang Saru sekuat tenaga.

Saru hanya diam sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOOOOOOOH !"

Sementara itu, di kamar Lieutenant Awashima, ia mendengar suara suara keras lagi,

"Hhhhh, abaikan, hanya orang mabuk." kata _Lieutenant_ sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

Kembali ke kamar Saru,

"Misaki..." Saru mendekatkan mukanya ke Yata.

Yata dapat merasakan nafas Saru di dekat wajahnya.

Saru menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yata, kemudian ia menatap Yata,

"Misaki, kamu tidur disini dulu untuk sementara...Selama kau masih bisa berubah menjadi kucing, kamu tinggal disini."

"Kh...Buat apa aku tinggal disini ?!" Yata memberontak tapi ia tidak berani memajukan kepalanya karena takut... bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Saru.

"Hipotesisku, saat siang kamu menjadi kucing dan kamu kembali menjadi manusia saat malam, memangnya kamu mau terkunci di kamarmu seharian saat siang karena hanya tidak bisa membuka pintu ?" jelas Saru sambil menatap tajam Yata.

"Khhhhhh... Baik, aku tinggal disini... TAPI AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH KE AKU !" ancam Yata sambil menghadap ke arah lain.

Puas dengan jawaban Yata, Saru tersenyum, lalu ia mencium pipi Yata.

Sadar akan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di pipinya, Yata kaget,

"APA YANG KAMU LAKU-"

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Selamat tidur."

Saru merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, kemudian ia menarik Yata dalam pelukannya.

"S...SARU ! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKA-"

"Diam atau aku lakukan **sesuatu yang kamu tidak mau**." Ucap Saru sambil memejamkan matanya.

"AP-" Yata menelan ucapan Saru tadi dalam dalam,

'_SESUATU YANG TIDAK KAMU MAU._'

"CIH !" Yata berusaha sabar dalam pelukan hangat Saru.

Ia melihat mata Saru sudah terpejam,

'..._Cepat sekali tidurnya_...'

Kemudian, Yata memejamkan matanya, dan tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur lelap.

Saru membuka matanya, ternyata daritadi ia memperhatikan Yata sampai ia tertidur.

Ia tersenyum kemudian mempererat pelukannya,

'_Ini baru Misaki yang kukenal dan kusayang..._'

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Day 4 : Invitation

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Riza minta maaf chapter ini kurang asik soalnya Riza kehabisan ide ! Maaaaaaaaf ! Chapter ini kurang nyambung sama plot cerita lagi, uhhhh ! Maaf ya ! Riza usahain biar chapter 5 lebih bagus !**

* * *

**Day 4 : Invitation**

**NORMAL POV**

Sinar matahari yang silau masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, dimana seorang gadis bermata _amber_ sedang tertidur lelap.

Dengan perlahan, Yata memuka matanya yang terasa berat baginya.

"Uhhhhhh….. Kepalaku sakit…" Yata memegang kepalanya lalu memijat kecil kepalanya.

Matanya masih kunang kunang untuk melihat.

Saat ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya, terdapat laki laki yang sedang tengah tertidur.

Yata pun spontan kaget melihat laki laki itu, ia bergerak ke belakang menjauhi Saru.

'Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di apartemen Saru….' Pikir Yata dalam hati.

Ia lalu mendekati Saru yang **sepertinya** masih tertidur lelap, kemudian, Yata menyentuh pipi Saru.

Pipi Yata kemudian memerah merona melihat wajah Saru yang tertidur dengan rambut berantakan dan setengah telanjang.

Yata pun berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah, tanpa menyadari bahwa daritadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

Dua buah tangan yang besar memegang wajah Yata secara tiba tiba,

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Misaki ? Mau menyerangku disaat aku tidur ya ?" ucap Saruhiko yang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"H..HA?! NGGAK ! NGGAK NGGAK !" kata Yata yang kaget langsung reflex melepaskan tangan Saru dari pipinya.

"Misaki… Kamu mau menggodaku ya di pagi hari ?" kata Saru sambil menatap Yata dalam dalam.

"Dengar ya monyet mesum, aku tahu kalau aku Cuma memakai kemejamu yang besar ini.. TAPI AKU NGGAK MAU MENGGODA KAM-"

"Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku… kenapa dikepalamu ada telinga kucing dan kamu pun juga mempunyai ekor kucing ? Kamu mau jadi cosplayer di pagi pagi ? Pffftt…." Saru menahan tawanya melihat sosok Yata di pagi hari.

Yata langsung memegang 2 buah benda baru yang muncul di kepalanya, ternyata itu bukan palsu, itu benar benar ekor kucing !

"A..APA YANG TERJADI ?!"

Kemudian, Yata menarik narik ekornya, itu pun juga asli.

"K..KENAPA AKU JADI BEGINI ?!" teriak Yata panik, sambil masuk ke dalam selimut, tentu saja ia malu dilihat dalam wujud seperti itu oleh Saru.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, saat pagi hari kamu berubah menjadi setengah kucing (nekomimi), siang hari kamu menjadi kucing, malam hari kamu menjadi normal, iya kan ?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK !" teriak Yata sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Misaki, keluarlah… Kamu harus mandi, cari baju, dan makan…" panggil Saru sambil turun dari ranjang.

"NGGAK MAU ! APAKAH KAU TIDAK LIHAT ?! WUJUDKU SEPERTI INI !"

"Misa-"

"KUBILANG TIDAK, SARUHIKO !"

.

.

.

Karena kesal Saru mengangkat Yata yang masih dibungkus selimut.

"S..SARU ?! MAU DIAPAIN AKU ?!"

"Dilondri."

"HAH ?!

Saru membawa Yata ke arah kamar mandi, kemudian Saru menendang pintu kamar mandi sampai terbuka, lalu ia mencemplungkan Misaki ke bathtub.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?! Sakit tau !" ucap Yata yang muncul dari dalam air.

"Mandi. Cepat."

"Asal kamu tau saja ya, aku nggak mau dengar kata kata kam-"

"Mandi atau akan kuekspresikan rasa penasaranku terhadap ekor kucingmu sehingga akan kuperiksa ekormu."

"… K..keluarlah aku akan mandi !" ucap Yata sambil cemberut di dalam air.

Saru lalu menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi,

"BLAM !"

"Grrrrrr, dasar monyet mesum itu…." Ucap Yata sambil melepas kancing kemeja Saru.

"Aku dengar itu, Misaki…" ucap Saru keras dari luar pintu.

Rupanya Saru menunggu Yata di depan pintu sambil bersenderan di pintu kamar mandi.

"Geh !" balas Yata didalam kamar mandi.

Yata mengambil shampoo untuk mencuci rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung itu.

Kemudian, ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun yang beraroma blueberry itu.

'Shampoo dan sabun disini baunya enak semua… Pantesan Saruhiko berbau wangi terus…APA YANG AKU PIKIRIN ?! KENAPA JADI MIKIRIN SARU TERUS ?!'

Yata cepat-cepat membilas tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh busa, pipinya memerah dan memerah lagi.

"Miiisakiiii, buruan mandinya… Aku juga perlu mandi meski ini day-off nya aku."

"SABAR DONG SARU !" teriak Yata dari dalam.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam Yata di dalam kamar mandi, tidak terdengar suara air mengalir lagi, tidak ada suara Yata menggosok badannya, sunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Misaki ? Kamu masih hidup ?"

"S…Saru.. anu…."

"Apa ?"

"Apa ada baju buat aku ? Baju yang dapat menyembunyikan telinga dan ekorku…."

"Kamu sudah selesai mandi, memangnya ?"

"S..SUDAH !"

Tiba tiba Saru membuka pintu kamar mandi yang Yata lupa kunci,

"WHOA ! SARU ! HOIIII ! AKU MASIH TELANJANG !" teriak Yata yang langsung mencari-cari handuk.

Tanpa basa basi, Saru langsung membopong Yata seperti orang yang membawa karung beras, perbedaannya hanyalah Saru membopong Yata terlihat tidak keberatan.

Saru beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil sebuah jaket dan celana panjangnya yang sudah kekecilan untuk dirinya.

"Hari ini kita akan ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil baju-baju kamu…Sekarang, pakai jaketku dulu dan celanaku yang sudah kekecilan." Ucap Saru sambil mendorong Yata ke arah kamar mandi.

"TOK TOK TOK !"

"Tch, Misaki cepat pergi ke kamar mandi !" kata Saru dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Yata pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saru segera mengambil sebuah kaos karena ia masih setengah telanjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Lieutenant_ Awashima…"

"Fushimi, maaf karena saya mengganggu waktu day off kamu, tapi… Apakah kamu ingat lusa hari apa ?"

"Hari Senin…?"

"Dasar bodoh, lusa tanggal 1 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahun _Captain_ !" ucap _Lieutenant _Awashima sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Trus, kenapa ? Apa ada hubungannya dengan saya ?" jawab Saru dengan muka datar.

"Hhhhh, pada malam tanggal 1 Oktober, akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun _Captain_, dan semua anggota SCEPTER 4 diundang, tidak, semua King di Shizume City dan clansmen nya akan diundang. Pakailah baju terbaikmu untuk pestanya !"

"Pfft, memangnya aku akan data-"

"HOMRA akan datang, apakah kamu tidak mau melihat Yatagarasu menggunakan gaunnya yang indah ?"

Saru terdiam sejenak, menelan air ludahnya, terpaku dengan kata-kata _Lieutenant_ Awashima.

"Sudah kuduga, datanglah agar Yatagarasu tidak berdansa bersama Red King." Ucap _Lieutenant_ Awashima sambil menutup pintu kamar Saru dan beranjak pergi.

**MISAKI**

**BERDANSA**

**DENGAN**

**SUOH**

**MIKOTO**

5 kata itu menghantui otak Saru, Saru pun kesal dan kesal dan **MAKIN KESAL** lagi, ia menggaruk lambang HOMRA nya yang sudah hancur.

"Saru, si _Heartless Woman_ sudah keluar ?" kata Yata yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

"Suda-"

"Saru, tadi aku dengar, SCEPTER 4 mau mengadakan pesta ?! Dan HOMRA diundang ! Mikoto-san pasti terlihat keren kalau ia memakai jas !" ucap Yata yang membayangkan pemimpinnya memakai jas.

Tanpa menyadari, kalau orang yang disebelahnya semakin cemberut.

Di pikiran Saru,

Kalau ia mengajak Yata pergi ke pesta, kemungkinan Yata akan terus membuntuti Mikoto.

Kalau ia tidak mengajak Yata pergi ke pesta, ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Yata di gaun yang indah.

Saru frustrasi lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, kemudian ia masuk ke arah kamar mandi.

Membiarkan otaknya berpikir untuk memutuskan pilihannya.

"Saruuu ? Oiiii, ayo ke apartemenku untuk mengambil baju !"

"Misaki..."

"Apa ?!"

"Kita akan ke butik baju, SEKARANG."

"Haaaa ?! Buat apa ?! Lagipula aku ada telinga dan ekor sialan ini !"

"...Kamu mau melihat 'Mikoto-san' mu memakai jas ?" ucap Saru menahan kesal.

"H..HA ?! M..Mau..." jawab Yata memerah.

"...Tunggu aku selesai mandi..." ucap Saru semakin kesal tetapi berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak terlihat kesal.

"O..OK!"

* * *

"Selamat datang di butik Red Berry~ Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tampak seorang wanita yang umurnya sekitar 30-an dengan seragam butik Red Berry.

"Cari gaun yang cocok untuk dia..." kata Saru sambil menunjuk gadis yang memakai hood jaket dan sembunyi di belakang Saru.

Memang Yata suka bergaul dengan laki-laki, jadi ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan wanita wanita selain Anna.

"Baiklah, nona, silahkan ikut saya~" ucap pegawai wanita itu sambil menarik tangan Yata.

Sebelum itu, Saru membisikkan sesuatu kepada pegawai wanita itu,

"Oh, iya... Jangan tunjukkan gaunnya dulu kepada aku, aku tidak ingin spoiler. Aku percayakan kepada kamu untuk memilih gaun yang terindah untuk dia..."

Pegawai itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera menarik Yata dengan senang ria.

"S..Saru !" Yata menengok ke arah Saru dengan muka memerah.

"_Good luck_." jawab Saru dengan bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Akhirnya gaun yang cocok untuk Yata telah ditemukan, Yata pun tidak lupa akan telinga dan ekornya, sehingga ia meminta agar memakai gaun itu sendiri di fitting room.

Pegawai itu akan melihat Yata di gaun pilihannya untuk memastikan itu cocok atau tidak.

"Nona, bolehkah saya melihat ?"

"U..Uh belum ! Sebentar lagi !" Yata tentu saja panik, ekornya sudah tertutup gaun, tetapi telinganya...

Kemudian Yata melirik ke kiri dan kanan, ia melihat sepasang jepit rambut mawar berwarna merah tua.

Lalu, cepat-cepat ia memasang jepit itu untuk menutupi telinganya.

"A..Aku sudah selesai !" kata Yata yang beranjak membuka pintu fitting room, tapi dicegat oleh pegawai wanita tadi.

"Jangan, **pacar** nona tidak mau melihat gaun nona, dia mau surprise~"

"Pa..PACAR ?! B..bukan dia bukan pacar sa-"

"Waaahhhh ! Nona hebat ! Memadukan gaun ini dengan 2 jepit mawar itu !"

"Ah... Iyakah ?"

"Iya ! Nona terlihat cantik ! Baiklah, saya antar gaunnya ke kasir !"

Saat pegawai itu keluar, tiba tiba Yata merasa tubuhnya memanas, suhu tubuhnya menambah tinggi dan cahaya silau keluar dari tubuhnya.

Saru yang melihat cahaya itu, langsung lari menuju fitting room.

"Misaki ! Kamu tidak apa-apa ?!"

"Nyaaaaaaa ?! (Aku jadi kucing lagiiiii ?!)"

"Ini gawat…" kata Saru sambil mengangkat Yata.

"Tuan, silahkan ke kasir !" ucap pegawai wanita tadi.

"Ah ! Iya…."

Saru akhirnya berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, sambil membawa Yata dalam wujud kucing dan membawa sebuah tas belanja yang diselotip agar Saru tidak bisa melihat gaunnya.

Di dalam pikirannya Saru, ia telah memilih Yata untuk pergi ke pesta agar dapat melihat Yata di gaun, sayangnya, tantangan hari itu adalah…..

'_Akan kupastikan Misaki tidak berdansa dengan si iblis rambut merah itu…'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Day 5 : Dance

**HAHAHA~ Riza minta maaf karena lama update ! Habis Wifi di rumah Riza rusaaak~ Ne, Riza pingin nanya... "Kalian bosen nggak kalau Misaki jadi kucing terus ? Kalian mau nggak Yata berubah menjadi binatang yang lain tapi binatangnya lucu ?" Tenang, kalau misalnya kalian mau, Riza nggak bakal ngubah Yata jadi T-Rex atau Kuda Nil kok O w O**

* * *

**Day 5 : Dance**

**NORMAL POV**

Pada saat malam hari setelah Yata selesai belanja, ia dalam wujud kucing langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Nyaaaaa... (Haaaa... Capeeeek...)" komen Yata.

"Hhhh, aku capek.." ucap Saru sambil duduk di sofa.

"Selesai dari belanja tadi, kamu kelupaan mengambil bajumu di apartemen mu... Aku membawa tas belanja, menggendong dirimu saat menjadi kucing, dan membawa koper bajumu." omel Saru sambil melepas kancing pertama kemejanya.

"Nyaaa ! (Iya, maaf maaf !)" kata Yata yang bangkit dari kasur.

"Misaki, ini sudah mala-"

Sebuah sinar yang sangat dikenal Saru mengelilingi tubuh Yata, dan... ia kembali menjadi seorang gadis lagi !

"UAHHH ! JANGAN LIAT TUBUHKU !" kata Yata yang langsung mengumpat di selimut.

"Kalau nggak mau dilihat, cepat ganti baju..." Saru mengambil selimut yang menyembunyikan Yata, kemudian melempar baju baju Yata ke muka Yata.

"YA JANGAN LIAT AKU DONG !" kata Yata sambil bergegas berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang bakal tertarik dengan **dada rata** miikmu..." jawab Saru sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"APA BARUSAN YANG KAMU BILANG ?! DASAR MONYET MESUM !" teriak Yata dari kamar mandi.

Saat Yata selesai mengganti baju dengan tanktop hitam kesukaannya dan celana tidurnya, ia melihat Saru tertidur pulas di sofa.

'Saru pasti lelah mengurus aku...'

Yata kemudian mengambil selimut di kasur, lalu menyelimuti Saru dengan perlahan.

Mukanya Saru terlihat menikmati tidurnya, Yata pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Saru dapat istirahat.

"Haaa, aku mau tidur juga..." kata Yata sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

Perlahan-lahan, Yata tertidur lelap di kasur.

Karena AC di ruangan itu cukup dingin, tubuh Yata menggigil tanpa sadar.

Saru yang tiba tiba terbangun dari tidur, ia kaget melihat ada selimutnya di tubuhnya.

Seseorang telah menyelimutinya saat tertidur, sudah jelas Yata dipikirannya.

Saru menengok ke arah Yata, ia melihat orang yang disayanginya telah tertidur, tetapi tampaknya Yata tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena menggigil.

Muka Saru memerah karena ia merasa...sangat senang diselimuti Yata.

Ia menghampiri Yata, kemudian ia menyelimutinya.

Saru kemudian tidur disebelah Yata, dan mengambil sebagian selimut untuk dirinya.

"Tch, dasar bodoh..." ia kemudian tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu, kemudian ia menutup matanya.

* * *

2 hari kemudian, Ulang tahun _Blue King_, Munakata Reisi

Pada malam hari yang berkilauan, tampak sebuah hall yang luas sekali, dihiasi berbagai furniture classic.

Lampu hias, gelas-gelas wine yang indah, jendela yang lebar, balkoni, dan lain lain.

Suasana seperti di pesta dansa seorang bangsawan.

Semua clan berkumpul di hall itu karena diundang oleh _Blue King_.

HOMRA datang juga, tetapi yang datang hanya Mikoto, Kusanagi, Tatara, Anna, dan Kamamoto.

Awalnya Mikoto tidak mau datang karena ia terlalu malas untuk pergi, tetapi ia dipaksa oleh Kusanagi dan Tatara agar dapat menikmati makanan mahal dan lain lainnya.

Mikoto sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan sepiring kue red velvet bersama Anna.

Kusanagi sedang meminum wine terbaru yang mahal dari England.

Tatara sedang memotret suasana dengan kamera digitalnya.

Sedangkan Kamamoto ? Tidak usah ditanya, ia mengambil 3 piring Spaghetti Carbonara, tetapi ia tetap menjaga etika makanannya.

Saruhiko menggerutu saja daritadi berada di sudut ruangan dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

'Tsc, buat apa bikin pesta semeriah ini... Merepotkan...Misaki lama...'

Tiba tiba, ada seseorang yang menarik narik kain tuxedonya.

"Tsc, ada ap-" ucap Saru kesal sambil menengok.

"Ehh, Saru ini agak memalukan... Sebaiknya aku balik ke kamar saja..." kata Yata yang sudah selesai memakai gaunnya, dan ia terlihat cantik sekali.

Yata memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah maroon, di pinggangnya dihiasi pita berwarna hitam.

Di ujung gaunnya, terdapat renda renda berwarna hitam.

Di bagian dadanya terdapat berlian berlian kecil, di bagian lututnya terdapat berlian kecil juga.

Rambutnya terlihat mengkilat, ujung rambutnya dicurly, didekat poninya ia pasang 2 buah jepit mawar merah.

"Aku menata rambutku sendiri... Untung ada alat alatnya yang tersedia di koperku.." ucap Yata memerah sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Saru yang dari tadi tidak dapat berkata apa apa menjadi memerah sekali, mukanya memerah.

"S...Saru ?! Kamu tidak apa apa ?!" kata Yata kaget sambil mendekati Saru.

"Uh... gaunmu..."

"Ahhh ! Aku tau, ini jelek !" balas Yata sambil melepas jepit mawar merah.

Saru menahan tangan Yata, kemudian ia mengambil jepi mawar merah itu.

"Bukan, Misaki kamu terlihat...cantik di gaun itu.." ucap Saru yang memerah sambil memasang jepit mawar di rambut Yata.

"E..eh ?! Be..begitu ya ?" balas Yata yang tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba, Saru melihat Yata melirik ke arah pimpinannya, Suoh Mikoto.

"...Misaki, kamu ke 'Mikoto-san' mu saja... Tunjukan gaun ini ke dia..." kata Saru berusaha menahan kesal.

"Ah iya ! Baiklah kalau begitu !" Yata kemudian bergegas mencari HOMRA.

Setelah Yata berlari menjauh,

"...Kenapa aku malah membantunya.." ucap Saru pelan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sementara itu, Yata menemukan Tatara yang sedang memotret _Blue King_ sedang menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Totsuka-san !" panggil Yata sambil mendekati Tatara.

"Ah ! Yata-chan ! Kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ? Ahhh ! Gaun yang cantik Yata-chan !" kata Tatara sambil tersenyum mendekati Yata.  
"A...ah ! Aku sakit panas selama 2 hari ! Aku tau kalau ada pesta dari Kamamoto !" ucap Yata bohong.

"Gaun yang indaaah~ Kamu beli sendiri, Yata-chan ?" tanya Tatara.

"Uh... ada seseorang yang baik hati membelikan ini..."

Tatara kemudian melirik Saru dari kejauhan, ia melihat Saru yang sedang memerah karena gaunnya Yata.

Sepertinya Tatara tau siapa yang membelikan gaunnya Yata.

"Aku mengerti~ Kenapa kamu tidak kesana saja ?" kata Tatara menunjuk ke arah Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan malasnya.

"H..Hah ?! B..buat apa ?!" jawab Yata yang memerah dan berkeringat banyak sekali.

"Ayolah~ Bersenang-senanglah dengan HOMRA~ Kamu sudah absen 2 hari !" ucap Tatara sambil mendorong Yata.

Kemudian Yata menghembuskan dada, dan mencoba bersikap normal di dekat pemimpinnya.

"M..Mikoto-san ! Aku boleh d..duduk disini ?" tanya Yata yang gugup sekali.

"Terserah." Jawab Mikoto singkat dan datar.

'Yosh ! Yata berjuanglah !' batin Yata dalam hati.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Yata,

"M..Mikoto-san ! Sebelumnya, apakah anda m..mau makan se..sesuatu ?" kata Yata yang mantap menatap Mikoto.

"...Cake." jawab Mikoto dengan datarnya lagi.

"B..Baik !" jawab Yata yang berjalan ke arah bagian cake dengan kakunya.

Sementara itu Saru yang daritadi memperhatikan Yata, tampak kesal karena sepertinya Yata akan melakukan sesuatu yang mulia untuk 'Mikoto-san' nya.

"Saru-kun !" teriak Tatara yang mengagetkan Saru dari belakang.

"Grr, siapa yang mengagetkan ak- Totsuka-san..." ucap Saru yang habis kaget.

"Hehehe~ Saru-kun, kenapa tidak bersama Yata-chan disana ?" ucap Tatara yang tersenyum menunjuk Yata yang sedang memotong sepiring kue.

"Buat apa aku kesit-"

"Ah, jadi Saru sudah rela untuk memberikan Yata ke Mikoto ya ?" goda Tatara sambil menghadap ke arah Yata.

Saru menatap tajam Tatara yang tersenyum polos.

Di mata Saru, ia melihat Yata saat memotong kue mengambil beberapa buah Strawberry sebagai topping cakenya.

Kemudian Saru melihat, Yata dengan isengnya mengambil garpu kecil dan menusuk 1 buah Strawberry dan memakannya, Saru melihat dengan jelas...

Bibirnya Yata menyentuh garpu itu dengan lembut.

Lalu Yata melirik Mikoto yang sepertinya menunggu cakenya, kemudian Yata dengan cepat-cepat menaruh garpu bekasnya di piring cake Mikoto.

Sial, Saru langsung melotot melihat itu, sepertinya ia menyadari itu dan ia tau kalau Yata tidak menyadari bahwa akan terjadi 'ciuman tidak langsung'.

"Mikoto-san ! Ini kuenya !" ucap Yata sambil memberikan sepiring kue.

"Ha..aku capek sekali..." keluh Mikoto yang sepertinya malas memegang sepiring cake untuknya.

"...K..Kalau begitu...bo..boleh s..aya su..**suapi** ?" ucap Yata yang nekat sekali.

"..Hm." angguk Mikoto yang sepertinya **SETUJU**.

**DISUAPI**

**DAN AKAN TERJADI CIUMAN TAK LANGSUNG**

Saru mencakar dinding dengan kerasnya, ia menggertakan giginya.

Telat, Mikoto sudah memakan sebuah Strawberry dari Yata.

Bibir Mikoto menyentuh dengan lekat di garpu itu.

Dan lihat, Yata tersenyum dan memerah saat menyuapi Mikoto, tampaknya ia senang.

'CUKUP SUDAH !'

Saru menghampiri Yata yang sedang memegang piring Mikoto lalu Yata diseretnya ke arah balkoni dengan cara mengalungi leher Yata dengan lengan Saru.

"H..HAH ?! SARU ?! AKU MAU DIKEMANAIN ?!"

Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum remeh,

'Dasar..mereka berdua ini...'

* * *

"ARGGGHHH ! SARUUUU, KENAPA KAMU SERET AKU ?!" omel Yata keras-keras di balkoni.

"KAMU BARUSAN BERCIUMAN TAK LANGSUNG DENGAN 'MIKOTO-SAN' MU !" balas Saru yang tak kalah akan amarahnya.

"H..HAH ?! BENERAN ?!" kata Yata yang kesenengan mendengar itu.

'Sudah kuduga ia bakal senang...' batin Saru yang kesal sekali.

"Hehehe !" Yata tertawa manis setelah mendengar itu.

Saru melihat itu merasa cemburu, kenapa saat Yata bersama dia tidak bisa tertawa semanis tadi ?

Hanya dengan 'Mikoto-san' nya saja, ia bisa tertawa semanis itu.

Kemudian, Saru melihat Yata menusuk sebuah Strawberry dengan garpu yang sama kemudian dilumat Strawberry itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

"...Misaki, aku minta Strawberry nya."

"Hm ? Ini," jawab Yata sambil mengambil 1 strawberry lagi dari piring kemudian memberikan sepiring cake yang masih tersisa cake dengan strawberrynya.

Yata mengigit strawberry itu kecil dan strawberry itu masih menempel di bibir Yata.

Tiba-tiba, Saru mengambil piring itu dengan paksa dan rasa kesal lalu... melemparnya keluar dari balkoni.

"SARU ?! KAMU NGAPAIN ?!" Yata spontan memasukan seluruh strawberry nya ke mulutnya tetapi belum menelannya, kemudian ia melihat ke arah bawah balkoni.

Yata menengok ke arah Saru, wajahnya Saru berubah menjadi dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"A..a...Saru ?" jawab Yata bingung.

Saru berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Yata, kemudian ia mendorong Yata ke dinding dan menjepitnya disitu.

"Saru ?! Kamu kenapa sih ?!" Yata yang masih mengemut strawberry berusaha melawan tetapi pipinya memerah terus menerus.

"Misaki...Aku bilang, aku minta strawberry nya."

"BU..BUKANNYA SUDAH KUKASI-"

Sentuhan keras mendarat di bibir Yata, Saru mencium Yata dengan memaksanya.

2 Pasangan di balkoni ini sepertinya melakukan 'French Kiss'.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, Saru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yata.

Membiarkan Yata mendapatkan oksigen.

"SA..SARU ?! AP..APA YANG KAMU...L..LAKUKAN ?!" kata Yata sambil mendorong Saru.

Saru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum licik, kemudian ia menyembulkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Ya, itu buah strawberry yang ia 'curi' dari Yata.

"Kan, sudah kubilang, aku minta strawberry_nya_~" Saru kemudian memakan strawberry itu.

Saru kemudian beranjak masuk ke hall lagi tapi,

Yata menahan kerah Saru dengan kencang sehingga Saru tidak bisa berjalan.

"ITU...FIRST...KISS...KU...SARUHIKOOOO !" amuk Yata yang sudah mengepalkan tangan untuk siap siap menghancurkan muka Saru.

Saru hanya diam dengan memasang muka Aku-tahu-itu.

Tiba-tiba, Saru mendengar iringan musik dari dalam.

Ia mengintip semua orang berdansa disitu, tepat ia melihat sebuah kepalan tangan hampir mendarat di wajahnya.

Untungnya Saru langsung menahan kepalan tangan itu, melapas jari-jari yang terkepal dan memegangnya.

Saru memegang pinggang Misaki dengan lembut.

"KAM..KAMU NGAPAIN LAGI KALI INI ?!" Yata berusaha melawan tetapi ia panik dan memerah lagi.

"Kamu boleh memukulku sepuas mungkin setelah di kamar..." Saru tersenyum menatap Yata.

"H..ha ?"

"Sekarang dansa dulu..." kata Saru sambil memulai berdansa gaya Waltz.

"T..tap-"

"**Kucium lagi kalau kamu cerewet**." Ancam Saru dengan muka datar.

"Aku, tidak bisa berdansa !" protes Yata yang memerah.

"Makanya, ikuti aku saja..." ucap Saru sambil memutar Yata.

Yata pun pasrah, akhirnya mereka berdansa sendirian di balkoni.

Suasana sunyi, indah menemani mereka.

Pasangan ini tidak sadar kalau ada 2 orang yang memperhatikan mereka di hall.

"Haaa, aku sempat kaget melihat Saru mencium Yata-chan..." ucap pria berkaca mata ungu yang bisa dipanggil Kusanagi Izumo.

"Hmhm, aku juga sempat terkejut, yang penting, Fushimi dan Yatagarasu bahagia kan ?" balas wanita cantik berambut sebahu berwarna pirang, Lieutenant Awashima.

"He~ Dasar mereka berdua... Seri-chan... ?" ucap Izumo sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Awashima.

Awashima tersenyum kecil,

"Dasar _Bartender_..." kemudian menerima uluran tangan itu dan mulai berdansa.

Diluar gedung hall Scepter 4, ada sepasang mata berwarna biru terang, mata itu memiliki pupil seperti milik kucing, ya itu Aoi mengintip Yata dari jauh.

"..Maaf..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
